With the rapid increase of the digital consumer image collections, there is a growing trend in personal creation and publication of photo-based products such as photobooks. Many photo composition applications have difficult and slow creation processes, or strong constraints in the final appearance of the composition that are determined by the background artwork or constraints of the composition algorithm. A tool that facilitates identification of the main content of an image would be beneficial for faster composition applications.